


Garasu no Okimono (Sebastian x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hot, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acceptance is key in relationships, especially when he's a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garasu no Okimono (Sebastian x Reader)

    The edges of your feather duster lightly dragged across the fine crystal decorations, ridding them of dirt and smudges. First, the dog, then the rabbit, next, the dove, and the raven...  
    A cool, gloved finger ran across your waist, lighting a smug smile upon your lips.  
    "Look who is back." You spoke nonchalantly, turning to the next shelf of figurines.  
    "It still startles me how unafraid you are of me, m'lady." Sebastian noted with a hint of humor in his rich voice.  
    He was a striking figure in the lone light of the sunset, its beams streaming through the uniform line of bay windows. One could have marked him as an albino, with pale skin and red eyes, but the ebony hair spoke differently. His uniform was pressed and starched, not a single speck or stain in sight. He looked so clean and perfect, it almost hurt to look too long.  
    It was a private moment in the back hallway. The black oak wood paneled walls and floors made it seem darker than it was, but not in a bad way. Just an intimate one.  
    "To startle you is a privilege, Mr. Michaelis. I feel it is an emotion that doesn't happen upon you too often." Your fingers raised a glass cat up delicately, cleaning it with extra care, for his sake. "May I ask why you've returned to Madam's home at such a late hour?"  
    The expensive trinket rested in your palm like an over-sized diamond.  
    "My Master Ciel is in a tricky bit of business with the Lady of the House. I am ashamed to say that the Funtom company is rather indebted to her at the moment, seeing as her company is providing his with a few extra merchants ships. A bit of a typographical error left them shorthanded during this big trading season." He nonchalantly took the cat from your hands, quickly withdrawing the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket.  
    Your eyes trailed over his thin fingers as he picked up on spots you had missed. Sebastian was always like this, seeing how he could improve upon something. The trait in a human would be honorable, but in him, it was a case of Sebastian trying to irritate people, including you.  
    "Can I expect you to visit our manor more often then?"  
    "I'm afraid not. Only one meeting was scheduled." He placed the carved crystal back in it's velvet cushion, rather self satisfied.  
    "Oh. Well, your master is efficient in dealing with business, I don't know why I expected you to stay any longer." You shrugged, hiding an inkling of disappointment.  
    If only it were a full week of preparations. Perhaps a few months. A year, even. Having Sebastian by your side, aiding you in your chores every day, would make the job bearable for once. Who were you kidding, you just wanted more time with him. You would work double your hours if you knew he would be wandering about the mansion. With the short timeline in mind, you settled your mind and spoke again.  
    "How do you plan to keep yourself preoccupied while Master Phantomhive talks business? It's rather tedious, in my mind, why, you could find yourself free for several hours now." You leaned against the wall, drawing him in with a firm fist around his silk tie.  
    "We could always relive a few memories from our first visit, if it pleases the young lady?" His eyes flushed a faint pink, the pupils slits.  
"It does."  
"As you wish."  
    Sebastian's hands found your waist, and his lips found your mouth. Your spine was pressed roughly against hard wall, but you loved it when he was dominant. In a world of gentlemen and dandies, a demon lover was beyond refreshing. Like the first try of bitter dark chocolate after a lifetime of sugary sweets.  
    In the demons mind, you were a rather agreeable change as well. When a human puzzled out the fact he was Hell born, they typically had to be killed. For the sake of his Master, of course. Anyone learning the Phantomhives were affiliated with the Devil would be dreadful for business.  
    You, strangely enough, had accepted it with grace. You respected the blood soaked agreement between Master and Servant and had sworn not to tell. Swearing something with a demon was rather permanent, so Sebastian was relived of any worries. You were a rather trustworthy little human anyway, he could smell traces of innocence upon you.  
    Something different was layered underneath, though. Lust. He tested his theory a few times over a span of weeks. A hot breath at your ear, the result of an unneeded whisper about what china he should bring out, had weakened your knees. A knowing glance during a run in at the tailors had drawn a blush from your cheeks.  
    Now, this is not to say you were pining hopelessly after some unobtainable man. Sebastian was more than willing to return the affection. He enjoyed witty, strong minded women, and you were both. The fact that your ass looked so nice while you swept up in the evenings was only a bonus, of course.  
    During a dinner party your mistress held a year or so ago, he saw his chance. Ciel was visiting with Lady Elizabeth out in the gardens, and your Mistress was playing hostess. He lured you into a dark room under false pretenses and showed what a demon in human form was capable of. God, was he capable.  
    You weren't sure of what there really was between the two of you, but there was a degree satisfaction. On occasions where you both were staying in the same location, Sebastian's weak human form was relieved of primitive wants and you were given a form of affection as well as a confidence boost, and it did both of you good.  
    It didn't feel like a long term relationship, though it had enormous potential to be one. It wasn't unheard of for a demon to choose a human mate, especially when he felt something so close to...he refused to think of the word love. Love was for petty humans. Yet, with that logic, he was feeling rather petty at the moment.  
    You did too.  
    His tongue dragged against your own, hot lips locked tight. You thought you heard moans before realizing they were your own. The butler was slowly driving you mad and enjoying it. Both of your bodies were awakening in new ways, clothing began to feel itchy and unwanted. But, as his wandering hand was inching up your skirt, a voice bellowed, " **Sebastian!** "  
    He paused, pulling away from you. Your breath was rapid, your lips swollen and bruised from abuse. Leave it to the butler to wreck you with a single kiss. He, of course, looked unfazed, if not a little disappointed. With a blink, Sebastian's eyes were back to twin rubies. He wiped your saliva from his lips as casually as if it had been a stray drop from a sip of water.  
    "It seems my master has finished early. He'll want a treat to ease his headache, and an early bedtime." He nodded as he thought, already planning his evening chores.  
    He was gone in a flash, leaving you rather lonely against the wall. You pressed a hand over your heart, trying to steady yourself. Why couldn't you had fallen for any other man in the world? You had to choose the one who could never be fully dedicated to you. With a begrudging laugh, you thought to yourself, 'Of course, Master Phantomhive always comes first.'  
    For now, there was work to be done. You scooped the feather duster from the floor where it had fallen. With weak knees, you turned back to the case of trinkets, busying yourself with organizing them. The damn fool could of at least said goodbye.  
    Your brow furrowed as one piece came up missing. Perhaps your dark thoughts had erred your count. After a second look, it seemed the kitten from before was entirely gone. The Mistress would kill you if she found out her collection of French crystal-ware was incomplete. If not kill you, fire you. What could have happened? Didn't Seba-  
    You paused, a grin spilling over your lips.  
    "Oh no." You feigned irritation, your eyes to the ceiling. "I will have to go all the way to the Phantomhive manor in the morning to see if Sebastian know where the mistress's figurine has gone."  
    You giggled to yourself, closing the cabinet tight before walking off. "It's such a terribly long carriage ride. The other side of the London outskirts, just think of it. I will have to stay the entirety of the day and sleep over night. What a bother..."  
    Demons were so tricky, even in saying I love you.


End file.
